This application for K01 Mentored Career Development Award in Big Data Science describes a proposal from Dr. J. Eric Schmitt MD, PhD, a neuroradiologist at the University of Pennsylvania. It proposes the development the Integrated Neuroimaging Genomic Ontology Toolbox (INGOT), a free, open source collection of analytic tools for the combined analysis of imaging and genomic data. These tools will include an automated pipeline for combined imaging genomic analysis, the integration of gene and neuroanatomic ontology databases into the analytic framework, and the incorporation of structural equation models to facilitate analysis of genetically- informative longitudinal datasets. These tools will then be tested via simulation and subsequently applied to two large genetically-informative neuroimaging datasets. The proposal also details the continued career development of Dr. Schmitt as he transitions from Neuroradiology Fellow to independent imaging genomics researcher and neuroradiology faculty. A rigorous interdisciplinary curriculum is described, intended to reinforce and update prior training in quantitative neuroimaging and genomics, maintain existing skills in clinical neuroradiology and develop a strong technical skill set in bioinformatics and statistics via a combination of workshops, coursework, and seminars.